


Devil's Pass: Drake/Jen

by JenniferMallick



Category: The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: Don't fall for those military boys, Jennifer. Her mom had often drilled that into her head like a mantra. Their commitment sucks. Well, okay, those were more her words--not Elizabeth's. But it was still all the same.
Relationships: Jennifer "Huck" Mallick/Drake
Kudos: 1





	Devil's Pass: Drake/Jen

ZIP. Blind folded, Jennifer had thrown the dart so precise, that it whizzed straight to the target. Bullseye. The bar erupted in a roar of laughter and cheers. She lifted the blindfold off, high-fiving various members of her unit, and gave a bro-hug to Drake. Ironically, a slow song began to play on the radio. Swaying to the music, she took two glasses of beers from the bar, and headed over to the man hunched over the jukebox.

There he was, smirking like a jackass. That long scar across his cheek. She must have been giving him a dorky smile, because he ended up chuckling. With a clink of their glasses, her beer was brought to her lips, sipping on it. 

"What?" the tomboy snorted, lightly shoving him in the upper-arm. 

"Nothing." Drake replied, teasing. The patrons around the bar were watching different channels of sports. Nothing new. Someone tried to smoke earlier, and they were promptly kicked out. The usual late night fiascos. 

Her expression became serious, giving him bedroom eyes. "That still hurt?" Jen ran her olive colored hand along his scar. He opened his mouth, puffing out a fake wince. "Only when I laugh." he chuckled. 

That made the dark-haired girl laugh as well. Drake leaned forward, smoothly tucking back some of the woman's short hair behind her ear. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Still, the Indian girl played it cool. Swagger as usual. Sipping on her beer, looking up every now and then.

Damn it, Jennifer--don't ask. Don't ask him.

Too late.

"That morning, in The Devil's Pass. You ever think about that?" mentally, she was kicking herself for it.

"Do you ever stop thinking about it?" Drake was quick to nearly cut her off. 

Her expression fell. Sadness in her eyes. Jen turned away from him. She swallowed hard, no longer even remotely interested in her beer. Asshole. Of course he didn't want a commitment. Her mother had warned her how many times that she would get her heart broken? Countless. Especially young Marine boys. Even if this was her best friend. Her spotting partner. Possibly the love of her goddamn life.

And going in for the kill, the taller male swooped in, casually leaning into her space, and placed his arm on the wall. He began to speak. Mallick heard every word crystal clear, but the phrase that stood out the most...

"I had your back, and you had mine." Drake replied. Smooth. 

She smiled, but it was faint. Wary of his charms. Of his games. And yet, she still loved the stupid son of a bitch. 

And like clockwork, an alert had spread on all of the television sets. Patrons grumbled about their lack of football games, or whatever baseball team they were rooting for. It got all of her unit's attention, and she found herself slowly being drawn to the tv herself.

That's when they all got alerts on their cell phones.

Time to go to work. 


End file.
